


Saskia and Herne

by I_Am_A_Ravenclaw



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, My First Fanfic, Shadows - Freeform, i put skulduggery cause thats the kind of theme, imawfulattags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Ravenclaw/pseuds/I_Am_A_Ravenclaw
Summary: So this is my first post ever and its just something i thought up randomly so, yeah any ideas or criticism would be amazing. basically if you have nothing better to do come read my fic.





	Saskia and Herne

It was a quiet night and all was still, an owl perched sleepily on a gnarled Elm tree. The tree was situated in the middle of a windswept park dotted around with equally windswept shrubs and bushes. An unnaturally black hawk cawed and it broke the silent spell that had fallen upon the neighbourhood and perched precariously on one of the windowsill of a house not far away from the tree.  
In that normal, ordinary house though that unexciting window sat a girl. The girl looked around 15 years of age and had inky black hair that looked almost blue, her hair was coiled in a tight braid that fell down her back in waterfall of black hues where the light struck it making it swim like oil. 

She was sitting gracefully on the floor her posture like a knife point, sharp and purposeful. The first thing that seemed unnatural was her eyes. They looked like pools of honey, her burnt umber eyes looked fleetingly at the door and then back to the book she was reading as if careful about being caught. Her skin glowed in the flickering light from the candle in front of her, the sepia tones of her skin seemed to drown all other colours in the   
room,   
it gave off warmth to those around it.  
The second striking thing about her was a tiny mark just left of her eye. It was a spade and there was a matching one on one of the cards that were scattered around her, and was angled like a tear. She seemed to finish what she was reading and looking hastily at the door, silently she got changed into a black pair of jeans an equally black top and combat boots. 

Then she creeped over to her bed and from under it she drew a beautiful cloak. She threw it on fastening the buttons down her throat. The cloak came down to her mid-thigh and was short to the sides. It had golden buttons that were set at her neck and came down to her shoulder. It was a deep blue colour like the sea at twilight. She packed the books she was reading and a couple others from around the sparse room and gathered up the playing card and put them into an embossed box and slid it into a worn leather satchel with the books then looking around the room took a slim box from under her bed and and a cotton bag and slipped them in as well and tucked it under her cloak. Then carefully opening the window, wincing at the  
noise it made called out “Herne, ah, are you there” her voice was soft but had an impatient edge to it as if she were itching to go. The black hawk   
cawed and she whipped her head round and then smiled “there you are,” she whispered, “ready to go?” The hawk cawed loudly again and she   
slipped out of her window and rolled to the ground. She got up with a triumphant smile and as Herne landed on her shoulder she walked off into the void of the night the leather satchel had an insignia on it which glowed, the writing on it read Saskia.

**Author's Note:**

> any comments would be great because i hope to write more in the future


End file.
